villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Savoy
James Savoy is an antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction. He was portrayed by Titus Welliver. Biography He was the right-hand man of Harold Attinger and the leader of a CIA black ops unit known as the Cemetery Wind to capture Cade Yeager, his daughter, Tessa and Shane including all the Transformers. He wants to kill Optimus Prime and all the other Autobots, even the Decepticons since his sister was killed in the battle of Chicago. In Hong Kong, China, Savoy tried shooting at Joshua, Tessa and Shane as the three went down in an elevator to get rid of Lockdown's seed. Cade chose not to stay in the elevator, deciding that he must stay behind and fight off Savoy, who then engages in a fight with Cade where they are punching each other in a building in Hong Kong. Savoy chases Cade down the exterior backwall of an apartment building in Hong Kong, and Savoy shoves Cade through a window into a room. Exchanging blows and punches, Savoy is able to smash a glass vase on Cade's head while Cade jams his thumb into Savoy's eye socket, and the two immediately shoved each other away of a short distance. Savoy complains about Cade for hiding and siding with Optimus before pulling out a knife, but Cade throws a football at his head and pushes him out of the window, causing Savoy to fall to his death, breaking his spine, killing him, ending his wrath for good and avenging the Autobots he had killed. Personality Savoy was a loyal right-hand man to Attinger, who held the grudge against Cybertronians, no matter whether good ones (mostly Autobots) or evil (mostly Decepticons). Perhaps since the death of his sister in Chicago at the hands of Sentinel Prime and the Decepticons, it was implied that he has gone insane since then. Due to her death, he has become wrathful, ruthless and highly sadistic, taking enjoyment out of inflicting, suffering and pain toward the helpless Cybertronians and humans alike, like he did to Ratchet and Tessa (which forced Optimus Prime out of hiding). Even before his death, Savoy himself had been twisted into somewhat thinking that Cade, along with his Autobot allies and his family, mocking him over his sister's death as he went on the blind fury with his knife to stab Cade when Cade tries to reason with him for the final time before being forced to send him to his death. This might be the reason why Attinger appointed him as his right-hand man, though his homicidal wrath eventually led to his death at the hands of Cade at the last moment during their final fight. In the lesser extent, Savoy can also be considered an anti-villain due to the fact that he clearly loved his sister, something which made him hold a deep hatred towards Cybertronians in his crippled heart. Gallery Lockdown & Savoy.jpg|James and Lockdown prepare to finish off Ratchet. Cemetery Wind-0.jpg|Cemetery Wind members with James Savoy arrives to Cade's home. Yeager & Savoy.jpg|Cade and James talk about an abandoned truck. James & Harold.jpg|James relaxes on the plane while Harold looks up on his tab. Cade Vs James.jpg|Cade vs James. James falling to his death.jpg|Savoy falling to his death. Similar Villains * Deckard Shaw (Fast & Furious 7) * Kureo Mado (Tokyo Ghoul) * Leroy (Leroy and Stitch) Trivia *Savoy is very similar to Gregory Swofford & Mark Morgan from the 3rd season finale of G1 Transformers, as both bore a grudge on Cybertronians regardless of factions for what they did to them & deeply care for someone they love. Unlike both of them however, Savoy is far more darker & less redeemable. **In addition, compared to them, Savoy himself is possesses more Yangire-like qualities judging from his violent side either when threatened Tessa or attempt to slashes his knife in blind fury toward Cade which forced the latter to send him to his death before he had a chance to do so. *Savoy appears to be loosely based on Spike Witwicky in the IDW Transformers comics, though things that they only share in common are their savagery and personality. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Right-Hand Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Enforcer Category:Movie Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Tragic Villain Category:Extremists Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Pawns Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hatemongers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Bullies Category:Jerks